EMOTH - An Affair To Remember
by Trillian St.James
Summary: Finally, the return of Dempsey Finnegan. I recommend reading Enhancing Matters of the Heart first, but you don't have to. This story is a little less action and little more romance. A good tale that leads to an even better one.
1. Love is in the air

Disclaimer: The characters of Voyager all belong to Paramount.  
  
Author's Note: Finally, I posted a continuation of this little story line.   
The ideas are plentiful, but the time is not there. This story starts   
the day after the first story ended. I recommend reading the first EMOTH,  
but it isn't totally necessary.  
  
Dempsey Finnegan: Stardate 54127.3  
If there is one thing that I have learned in my 31 years in this galaxy, it would be   
that there is nothing more unpredictable… not a spatial anomaly, not a faulty warp drive,   
and not even a Klingon with eight pints of Bloodwine in him or her, none of those things   
are more unpredictable then the heart  
Four years ago, the Borg took my wife from me, and now… well now I am   
practically falling in love with an ex-drone. I guess that's why no one ever wrote fluffy   
prose about love being predictable and I guess that's why falling in love is such a   
wonderful thing.  
Today should prove interesting. After my shift in sickbay it's off to the holodeck to   
prepare my evening. I wish I could say that I am thrilled to finally have an evening alone   
with Seven, as in an evening alone where we are not trapped on an ice planet, but the   
extreme anxiety that is eating away at my stomach is making it difficult to revel in my   
success. I just hope that the Doctor isn't in one of his more difficult moods, or I might   
have to deactivate his program.  
Yet in all seriousness, I feel that this evening really has to be wonderful…perfect.   
When I am with Seven, everything feels…it feels right, even when we are at each others   
throats. I think she cares for me, and I know I care for her. What more could two people   
need?  
  
{Beep Beep}  
  
"Come in," Finnegan said, "Computer end log."  
The door slid open and in walked Harry Kim, carrying several PADDs.  
"What's up Harry?" Finnegan asked, putting on his jacket. He didn't have a   
uniform, so he wore a simple suit, a bit more flattering then the standard issue, but not   
flashy enough to draw attention to himself.  
Harry extended the PADDs out to Finnegan, "Just dropping off some of those   
holodeck program descriptions you asked for." Finnegan reached out and grabbed the   
PADDs.   
Hercules ran up to Harry, wagging his tail. Harry knelt down and petted his head,   
"Hey boy, how are you?" Harry looked back up at Finnegan, "What do you need them for   
anyway?"  
He was about to explain the true reason why he requisitioned the information, but   
he thought twice. He liked Harry well enough, but from the first moment he arrived on   
Voyager he had become painfully aware of how quickly rumors spread on the tiny   
Intrepid-class vessel. For instance, it took the whole crew a good two weeks to   
understand that Finnegan was not an exiled member of a genetically enhanced faction set   
to overthrow Starfleet and start the second Eugenics War. He couldn't imagine what   
rumors would surface if he told Harry that he had a date with Seven of Nine that evening.  
"Uh… after the whole incident on the planet, and Seven's recovery, the Captain   
gave me some extra time to relax, so where else to go but the holodeck?" Finnegan   
replied smiling.  
"May I recommend the Risa massage therapy program, it'll have you relaxed in   
no time," Harry said a little to enthusiastically.   
Finnegan laughed, " I bet it will Harry, maybe I'll give it a try. You on your way   
to the mess hall?"  
"Yup, I'm famished. I was on the bridge all night," he said proudly.  
This kid really is dying to run a starship of his own, Finnegan thought to himself.   
Reminds me of some I used to know, or be for that matter.  
"Well Captain Kim, you'll have to tell me all about it on the way to the mess   
hall," he said, "Let's go."  
  
"Mr. Vulcan, you simply must try my Talaxian fur fly fruit surprise, I am certain   
that it will get a smile out of you," Neelix said, pushing a strangely textured greenish blue   
substance in the tactical officers face.  
"That is highly unlikely Mr. Neelix, considering the fact that I do not smile,"   
Tuvok said, with faint agitation in his voice.  
Seven of Nine and Tuvok were sitting in the mess hall, as they had been for the   
past hour, discussing ways to improve ship wide efficiency, specifically in security. As   
per usual, Neelix saw this rare visit from Tuvok to the mess hall as the perfect   
opportunity to try his luck at getting the Vulcan to exhibit some sign of joy or pleasure.   
Tuvok, as per usual, found Neelix's attempts irritating at best.  
"Well be that as it may Lt., you still should try it. What's the harm in trying it?"   
Neelix continued, unrelenting.  
"Mr. Neelix, with your cooking, there is a large chance of harm, but if you agree   
to leave Seven and I to our work if I try your dessert, the I will indulge," Tuvok said.  
"Wonderful!" Neelix exclaimed as he placed the plate in front of Tuvok. Tuvok   
grabbed a spoon and slowly dipped it into the food. Slowly he brought the substance to   
his mouth and began to chew.  
Neelix was fixated on the Lt. "Well what do you think?"  
Tuvok's face went from expressionless to expressionless with a slight hint of   
revulsion, "I think… that I have lost my appetite. Thank you Mr. Neelix for dessert. Now,   
if you will please excuse us."  
Neelix picked up the plate and walked off, " Hmm, maybe I used to many spices,   
oh well."  
Tuvok took several deep breaths to regain control of his stomach. When he   
glanced across the table to continue his discussion with Seven, he noticed that she was   
smiling openly and almost laughing to herself.  
He raised an eyebrow, " Seven, I have been meaning to ask you, how have you   
been feeling since your encounter on the planet?"  
Seven's face straightened out at the mention of her name, " I have fully recovered   
from all physical trauma… thank you for asking."   
"You are welcome, but that was not what I was inquiring about. I have noticed a   
slight change in your behavior since your return. I have also noticed that you have formed   
a unique friendship with Mr. Finnegan. Logically, the change in your behavior is the   
result of your time spent on the planet with Mr. Finnegan," Tuvok said, with typical   
Vulcan candor.   
Seven paused and took a deep breath. She too had noticed a change in herself. A   
change in the way she felt.  
" I apologize if I have been distracted. It will not happen again," she meekly   
stated.  
"No apology is necessary. I was not criticizing your behavior, merely observing   
it." Tuvok replied.   
Seven furrowed her brow, " I am uncertain of what you mean."   
Tuvok responded, " On four separate occasions I have noticed you smiling or   
laughing to yourself. The first was on the bridge this morning when Commander   
Chakotay spilled the Captain's coffee on her seat. The most recent was several minutes   
ago when Neelix was attempting to coax a smile from me. You have, to my knowledge,   
never found such things humorous before, I am simply curious to know why they are so   
funny to you now?"  
Seven thought about his question for several seconds before answering, " It is   
difficult to explain, Commander. I… I think that I have always considered such things   
humorous before, yet I don't think I ever considered the possibility of laughing at such   
things."  
"Fascinating," Tuvok responded, " And this realization about laughter resulted   
from your experiences on the planet?"  
" I suppose it did. Mr. Finnegan seemed to endlessly supply opportunities for me   
to laugh at him," she retorted with dry humor.  
"Mr. Finnegan has indeed brought an increased morale on the ship," Tuvok   
agreed.   
"Did someone mention morale?" Neelix interrupted as he overheard the   
mentioning of his duties.  
Tuvok looked up at the bane of his existence, "Yes Mr. Neelix, but we were just   
leaving. I have bridge duty in a half hour," he faced Seven," When you have finished   
overlooking the PADD's you may report to me there."  
"Understood," Seven replied.  
Tuvok walked out of the mess hall and Neelix sat in his place.  
"Well Seven, can I get you anything else before you go?" Neelix asked.  
"No, thank you," she said politely, fighting the smirk on her face as she recalled   
the images of Neelix pestering Tuvok. Yet the images of their most recent encounter   
weren't the only ones. Her mind began recalling countless other times that were infinitely   
more humorous. She was so distracted that she knocked over the PADD's that Tuvok had   
left her to examine. She bent down and began to pick them up.  
"Wow, Harry, that was probably the most uneventful shift you have had on the bridge   
since I have met you," Finnegan said after he recounted his experiences for him.  
"I know, it was almost as bad as the time Voyager was stuck in the void. I did get   
to write 24 measures to this new song I'm composing," Harry beamed.  
Finnegan smiled, " I'll have to hear it. You know, I used to play guitar, but I   
haven't picked one up since my second year at the academy."  
"I might be willing to teach you a few things," Harry joked.  
Finnegan turned to face him right as they approached the mess hall doors.  
"Ooo, can we start a band? Can we call it Harry Kim and the Kimtones?"   
Finnegan laughed and backed into the mess hall.  
Harry gave him a look, " Hey, who told you about that?"  
Finnegan backed further into the mess hall, " I can't reveal my sources." He   
turned and continued walking toward the counter, not noticing the blonde figure,   
crouching on the ground, picking up her fallen PADDs. He promptly walked into her at   
full speed, which sent him flying across the mess hall onto his back.  
Seven quickly turned to face him, not noticing that Ensign Kim was still walking   
toward her, lacking the time to stop.   
"Mr. Finnegan, may I suggest you watch where you are…" before she could   
finish the snide comment, Harry ran into her, sending her sprawling on top of Finnegan.   
"You were saying something," he responded, a huge smile tugging at the side of   
his mouth.   
Harry Kim gasped, of all the people to run into it had to be Seven. Harry knew   
that the feelings that he had for her when she first came aboard had long since dissipated,   
but it was as if he constantly found himself being embarrassed in front of her.  
"Oh man, I am really sorry Seven, I didn't see you. Are you ok? Are you hurt?   
Are you really mad?" he jabbered, his voice getting smaller with each question.  
Seven remained still for a moment, meet eyes with Finnegan, and showed him a   
large smile.  
She stood up, " Relax Mr. Kim, I am undamaged," she again knelt down and   
resumed picking up the rest of her fallen Padd's. After brushing himself off, Dempsey   
began to help her.   
"So are will still on for tonight?" he asked in hush whisper that only she could   
hear.  
Seven quelled the urge to smile once again as she thought of her plans with   
Dempsey were brought up. What Tuvok had said was true. She was different, or at least   
she felt different. If Harry had knocked her over two weeks ago, she would have most   
likely been furious. Yet today she found it amusing. She was fairly certain that her   
change in attitude had something to do with Dempsey and frankly she welcomed the   
changes and a chance to see where they would take her.  
"Holodeck 2 at 20:00 hours?" she replied.  
"Yup," he replied, " Oh, and dress for warm weather."  
Seven raised an eyebrow, " No sleigh rides through a winter wonderland?" she   
joked.  
"I think we've had enough snow, don't you?" he smiled.  
She smiled back, " I must report to the Cargo Bay. Have a … pleasant day." With   
that she left.  
Finnegan watched her leave with a goofy grin on his face. When he turned around   
he saw that half of the mess hall was staring at him with their mouths agape. The rest of   
them were pretending not to have noticed the strange exchange between the former Borg   
drone and the newest member of their crew.  
"What? What is everybody staring at?" Finnegan asked aloud.  
He walked over at sat next to Harry. Eventually everyone went back to his or her   
own business.  
"So," Harry said after a couple moments of uncomfortable silence, " That little   
talk you had with Seven; that wouldn't have anything to do with the holodeck programs I   
gave you, would it?"  
Finnegan looked at him, " You know what Harry? This crew is to nosey for its   
own good."  
Harry just laughed.  
  
  
Finnegan had no idea how much truth his statement held. Across that mess hall   
was a table full of nosey people watching the spectacle with awe, and little bit of   
excitement because they now had something to talk about besides the usual speculations   
concerning the Captain and her first officer.  
"Well that's something you don't see everyday," said Ensign William Telfer.  
"Did Seven of Nine just smile, or did Neelix slip something in my coffee?" said   
Tal Celes, " I've worked with Seven for the past 4 years, I have never once seen her smile   
like that, and I've tripped a lot."  
"That was defiantly a smile, not one of those discrete smirks," Chell said, "Maybe   
she is under some type of alien control. It wouldn't be the first time it happened on this   
ship."  
"Chell, relax, she's not under any alien control," said Ensign Brooks. She glanced   
over at Seven as she walked out of the mess hall. The look on her face was less then   
pleasant.   
"Well good for her. At least she's trying to be happy for once," said Telfer.  
Brooks snickered, "How the hell couldn't she be happy, she gets whatever she   
wants?"  
Tal Celes gave Brooks a quizzical look, " What?"  
Brooks turned toward her friend with a look of anger, "You know what I'm   
talking about; she's the Captain's little pet Borg. If anyone else was as disrespectful to   
the Captain as she is, we would be tossed out an airlock."   
"Oh shut up. Your just jealous because Dempsey is interested in her and he barely   
knows your name," Telfer said mockingly.  
"Yeah, for now," she said under her breath as she rose from the table. 


	2. Cruel Intentions

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this in, I hope I dont get sued. The characters of  
this story are not mine, except for Finnegan. They all belong to Paramount.  
  
Authors Note: I dare you to review this story!  
  
  
The Doctor was frustrated. For the past 3 hours he had been attempting to create a   
more powerful vaccine against sub nucleonic radiation. The last time the crew had   
experienced that type of radiation was at a mutara class nebula about three years ago.   
Needless to say, the ship almost didn't make it. Seven had just managed to save them and   
had almost given up her own life in the process. Though there was no rush, the Doctor   
considered it one of his projects to find a better cure.  
So, when Finnegan waltzed into sickbay, whistling, with a huge grin on his face,   
the Doctor was less then thrilled to see someone who wasn't as miserable as he was.  
"Hello Doctor, how are you doing today?" he asked.  
"Clearly not as well as you are, why so cheery Mr. Finnegan, have you and Mr.   
Paris recently victimized another crew member with a cruel practical joke?" the Doc said   
cynically.  
"Nope, I'm just happy, that's all. I have a feeling it's going to be a great day," he   
replied, still beaming.  
The Doctors first instinct was to spread some of his misery, but Finnegan's smile   
was truly contagious, even for a hologram, and he felt the photons in his face pull   
upward.  
"Well it's nice to see that someone is having a good day. Perhaps you can help me   
to better mine. I seem to be having quite a problem with this antidote I am working on."  
Finnegan stepped over and began to examine the data. Several hours later the he   
and the Doctor were almost done with their work.  
"Thank you Mr. Finnegan, I can't believe I didn't see that," the Doctor said.  
"No problem Doc, sometimes you just need a pair of fresh eyes," replied   
Finnegan, " I'm sure you would have noticed it eventually."  
The Doc perked up at the compliment, " Hopefully, or I wouldn't be much of an   
EMH." He turned and went to his office.  
There was less then two hours left in his shift, after he was done he planned on   
going straight to his quarters to get ready, then straight to the holodeck to prepare his   
evening out with Seven. Several ideas were forming in his head, but he was still quite   
unsure as to where he would take her. In fact he was so involved in his own thoughts he   
didn't here the doors to sickbay swoosh open.  
"Excuse me," said a female voice.  
Finnegan abruptly snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. It was Ensign   
Brooks, an engineer that he had talked to on several occasions. His first impression of her   
was that she was somewhat of an angry person; Tom had used a more colorful expression   
to describe her. However, in all subsequent encounters, Finnegan had found her to be   
quite pleasant. She was out of uniform and dressed in athletic gear. Her clothing showed   
off her slender yet athletic figure, which Finnegan couldn't help but notice. Brooks was   
quite an attractive woman.  
"Hi Dempsey," she said.  
He nodded his greeting, "Ensign Brooks," he smiled, " Please state the nature of   
the medical emergency."  
Brooks giggled, a little too much for the caliber of the joke, Finnegan thought.  
"Oh Dempsey, call me Jody," she chortled.  
Finnegan laughed at her strange behavior, " Ok, Jody, what can I do for you?"  
"Well it's nothing serious, I was playing Velocity on the holodeck, I almost won   
too, but during the last play I turned to quickly and pulled a muscle in my lower back,"   
she pointed to the injury, which was indeed on her lower back.  
Finnegan took out a medical tricorder and began to scan the affected area.  
"Hmm, the muscles are a little tight," he said.  
"Does it feel like a sprain or something?" she asked, grabbing his hand and   
placing it on her rear.  
Finnegan raised an eyebrow yet again at the strange woman and reluctantly felt   
the muscle, " It feels… normal," he quickly withdrew his hand, " Are you in any pain?"  
"Nothing I can't handle, but I just wanted to make sure it wasn't anything   
serious," she answered.  
"Good call. I can recommend some stretches to loosen up the muscle," he said as   
he walked over to the hyposprays, " I'm going to give you a weak muscle relaxant for   
now." He placed the proper medicine in the tube and programmed the proper dosage. He   
then walked over and injected her. Thinking she was done, he walked over to his station   
and resumed his work.  
Brooks was not done, " I noticed that you have a couple hours reserved on the   
holodeck tonight, exciting plans?"  
Finnegan smiled at the thought of his plans, " Just spending some time with a   
friend."  
"Oh," she smirked playfully, " Sounds romantic."  
Finnegan gave her a perplexed look, " What do you mean it sounds romantic? I   
said I was spending time…"  
"… with a friend," she overlapped, " Come on Dempsey, everyone in who was in   
the mess hall this morning knows what's going on."  
Finnegan was getting tired of Brooks' prying, " And what exactly is that?" he said   
loudly, catching the Doctor's attention.  
Brooks threw her head back in laughter, failing to notice that the Doctor was now   
listening to their conversation., " You and a certain blonde. Seriously, Dempsey, you are   
like a hero to the all the single guys on this ship. You've tamed the Borg shrew, so to   
speak."  
Finnegan, finally fed up, glared at Brooks, "You are fit to return to duty Ensign, I   
suggest you do so."  
" Oh, don't be mad, Dempsey. I'm just telling it like it is," she said with a fake   
sympathy, "It's really a complement, Seven of Nine is an attractive woman."  
"It's not about her being attractive," he said bitterly.  
"Well then what it is then, her charming personality? Face it; she isn't the   
friendliest person on this ship. Her sense of humor is almost nonexistent, I don't think I   
have ever seen her smile, and I know that I have never heard laugh. How can you   
possibly be happy with someone who doesn't laugh, who doesn't know how to have   
fun?" she paused and looked him in the eye.  
Dempsey stared right back at her without flinching, " I appreciate your concern,   
but I think I can handle this on my own, good day Ensign," he said and walked to the   
other side of sickbay.  
The Doctor was still in his office, his mind reeling over what he had heard. Seven   
and Dempsey had a date tonight. Why hadn't she told him? When Finnegan walked   
through his office, the signs of his good mood fully dissipated by his visitor, the Doctor   
walked out of his office to find Brooks still standing in sickbay.  
"Is there something wrong, Ensign?" he said curtly, remembering her cruel   
remarks about Seven.  
"No Doctor," she said with a smile, " Everything is just perfect."  
The Doctor's confused expression followed her as she walked out of sickbay.  
  
REGENERATION CYCLE COMPLETE  
Seven stepped out of her alcove.  
"Computer, what is the current time?" she said to ship.  
THE CURRENT TIME IS 18:00 HOURS.  
Seven took a small bit of satisfaction to see that her schedule was undisturbed.   
She planned to quickly check on Astrometrics, then to return to the cargo bay to prepare   
of the evening  
She walked out of the cargo bay and proceeded to the turbolift. When its doors   
opened, she was surprised to see Captain Janeway's smiling face.  
"Hello, Seven," she said.  
"Captain," she replied with a nod.  
"I read over you latest astrometrics report. I agree, I think we should change   
course and head toward the Mutara-class nebula to avoid the ion storms you picked up on   
long range sensors," she said.  
" I believe that is our best option. Of course we will have to wait till we are closer   
to determine if the nebula is safe to pass through," Seven commented, her mind flashing   
to the memories of the last Mutara nebula she was in, it was not a pleasant memory.  
"Of course," Janeway said, with a strange tone in her voice.  
"Is there something else Captain?" she asked.  
Janeway pursed her lips in an attempt to stifle a smirk, " No, not at all."  
Seven simply rolled her eyes, she had noticed this habit among humans several   
times, when they didn't want to ask you a personal question, they would try to get you to   
answer it without provocation, "It seems that you are curious about something. I would   
suspect that it has something to do with the rumors that have been spreading about me   
since this morning."  
Janeway gave up her front, "All right, you've got me."  
"I find it impressive that word can spread so quickly aboard this ship," Seven   
said.  
"That's what happens when you live with the same 150 people for 7 years.   
Apparently exploring the unknown isn't exciting enough for this crew, so we have to pry   
into each other's lives," she said with a laugh.  
"Apparently…" Seven said, " Captain, I would like to ask you a question."  
" Go ahead Seven," Janeway said with sincerity. She knew Seven felt   
uncomfortable talking about herself, so she tried to make it as easy as possible for her.  
"I have done extensive research on human courtship rituals, yet I remain uncertain   
on what exactly my function is on this date," she said.  
Janeway took a deep breath. Seven had come a long way, but she still has a long   
way to go. This date was a big step for her.  
"Seven, a date isn't like a mission. All that you have to do is be yourself and try to   
have a good time. Enjoy each other's company," she answered.  
The turbolift stopped at deck 8.   
"Thank you Captain," she said, yet instead of exiting the lift, she remained   
standing there.  
Janeway raised an eyebrow, "Is there something else you would like to ask   
Seven?"  
Seven looked at the Captain and took a deep breath, " Yes. Mr. Finnegan   
mentioned that I should dress for warm weather. I am … uncertain of what type of   
clothing this request indicates."  
Janeway tried with all her willpower not to smile. Seven had an incredible talent   
for making something as simple as picking out an outfit sound like a complicated   
scientific procedure.  
"Well I am not due to meet with Chakotay for another half hour. If you'd like I   
can help you peruse the database in Astrometrics," she said, casting aside her worry at   
how awkward the situation was going to be.  
Seven heaved a sigh of relief and embarrassment, " I would appreciate that   
Captain."  
"Hey, what are friends for," Janeway replied putting a hand on her shoulder as the   
made their way toward Astrometrics.  
  
Finnegan had been contemplating where he would "take" Seven for the past two   
and a half hours. He had finally put together what he hoped Seven would believe to be   
the perfect date. Something that would bring out the Seven her had seen in the mess hall   
earlier or on the ice planet when she had started that snowball fight. After looking   
through almost a third of the holodeck programs, he was sure he had found it. Now all   
that was left was for him to get ready.  
  
Janeway walked into Chakotay's quarters smiling ear to ear.  
Chakotay couldn't help but grin back at her, he never could resist her smile, and   
"What are you so cheery about?"  
The Captain took a seat, crossed her legs and leaned her head back, " I just came   
from Astrometrics.  
Chakotay looked at her quizzically, " What did you find, an M-class planet to pick   
up supplies? A worm hole to home?"   
"I found a lovely green sundress," she said, the pleasure of confusing him further   
obvious in her voice.  
"Congratulations," he said, more a question then a statement.  
Janeway snickered, " Not for me, for Seven, she has a little date tonight."  
Chakotay nodded in new understanding, "I see. I guess you are no longer worried   
about her?"  
"Oh I am, but now I know that she'll come to me if she needs anything. It's   
reassuring," she said, picking up the steaming pot of coffee that Chakotay had ready for   
her.  
She watched him as he too began to laugh to himself.  
" Now I seem to be out of the loop. What is so funny Commander?" she asked,   
her hands finding their way to her hips.  
"It's nothing," he said.  
Janeway just glared.  
Chakotay knew all to well that he couldn't hold up to that glare for very long,   
"Ok, ok. I just found it slightly amusing that you are so set on making everyone on this   
crew so happy, yet you refuse to allow yourself the same…" he paused, choosing his   
word carefully, " indulgences."  
Janeway frowned slightly, " That's what being a Captain is all about," her face   
then changed from slightly disturbed to a playful nature, " And just what kind of   
indulgences would you be talking about?"  
"If out former Borg drone can find romance aboard this ship, why can't our   
Captain?" he asked, and moved a little closer.  
Janeway's voice came out low and hushed, " You know, there are times I wish   
that I could. Times I wish that I could stop being Captain Kathryn Janeway and just be   
Kathryn Janeway. But it's moments like the one I just had with Seven, moments when I   
realize that to some members of this crew I'm not just a Captain, but a friend. It's those   
moments when I realize that I am doing something right, and I wouldn't give them up for   
the world, Chakotay. Even if that means giving up something else that I want."  
Chakotay took a deep breath, "Well, it's a good thing you have such good friends   
to keep you company."  
"Cheers to that," she said and raised her glass.  
  
Finnegan sat in his creation. A tiki bar set on a boardwalk on the Atlantic coast of   
North America. He looked outside the bar to all the attractions he had created. Rides,   
games, the ocean. It was a true masterpiece, he thought.  
He was sitting at the bar. The place was set up for dinner and dancing. After that   
he planned on taking Seven for a walk on the boardwalk, play some games, go on some   
rides. It was perfect: playful yet romantic.  
Around 19:30 hours Finnegan heard the door open. He turned and laughed,   
"You're a bit early, aren't you?"  
"If you say so," replied a voice that was most defiantly not Seven's. Finnegan   
looked up to see Ensign Brooks.  
"Hello Ensign. I'm sorry, I thought you were…"  
"Seven of Nine, I know," she moved toward the bar and sat.  
Finnegan began to grow irritated, "Can I help you with something?"  
Brooks turned toward him and gave a serious look, " Well first of all, I want to   
apologize for earlier today in sickbay. Who you date is none of my business."  
"Thanks, I appreciate the apology," the tone of his voice almost physically kicked   
her out the door.  
"I also came down here to tell you that Seven isn't coming tonight," she said.  
"What?" Dempsey asked.  
"She sent me down here to tell you that she was to busy to come to dinner,"   
Brooks repeated.  
"I just talked to here earlier today in the mess hall, she didn't mention anything   
about having to much work to do then," he thought out loud.  
"Well I don't know what she told you this morning, but I was just in astrometrics   
and that's what she said," Brooks stated.  
"Why wouldn't she just come down here herself to tell me?" he asked, confusion   
echoing his voice.  
"Maybe she just didn't want to face you. I mean, that's a pretty crummy thing to   
do, cancel a half hour before a date," Brooks bated.  
Finnegan sat down again and took a sip from his drink, " She had work to do?"  
"That's what she said, but I just talked to Tal Celes, and she said that all the work   
for Astrometrics is done for the day."  
Finnegan finished his drink and slammed the bar for another, " I just don't get it."  
Brooks moved closer to him, placing a kind hand on his elbow, " I'm sorry   
Dempsey, maybe she just got scared, maybe she isn't ready for a relationship."  
"I don't know if that's it," he shook his head, trying to lose the idea that Seven   
wanted a relationship, just not one with him.  
  
Seven of Nine thought that she was ready for the next step in realizing her   
humanity. She was ready for intimate relations with another person, and she was fairly   
confidant that Dempsey Finnegan was the correct person to pursue them with. She   
actually felt excited, an emotion she rarely experienced with her unflappable personality.   
Tonight she was ready to learn, about humanity and herself. She took a deep breath and   
headed for the holodeck.  
  
By 19:55 Dempsey was feeling the effects of several glasses of scotch, and   
listening to Ensign Brooks similar experience with a Bajoran while she was at the   
Academy. She finally noticed the despair in Finnegan's face and stopped.  
"I'm sorry Dempsey, I guess my story isn't to comforting," she said, placing a   
hand on his arm once more.  
"No, it helped, thank you," he then noticed her check her watch, " You know you   
really don't need to sit here with me, I'm fine."  
Brooks shifted closer to Finnegan, " I don't mind at all. You know Dempsey,   
Seven was really stupid to stand you up."  
Finnegan chuckled, "How's that?"  
"There are lots of women on this ship who would do anything for a date with   
you," she commented, her voice deepening slightly.  
"I doubt it," he said, standing up.  
She stood up as well, " I'm serious. I know what I am talking about."  
"What, did you take a poll or something?" he joked.  
Brooks moved even closer to him, invading his personal space, " I know, because   
I am one of them."  
At this comment, Dempsey slowly began to back up, " Well Ensign, I'm flattered,   
but…"  
Before he could even get the sentence out, Brooks pushed him up against the wall   
and threw her lips on his.  
This happened at exactly 20:00, the same time a very punctual Seven of Nine   
walked through the holodeck doors. In the three seconds it took Dempsey to push Brooks   
away, Seven had already seen too much. It was her gasp of surprise that alerted him of   
her presence.   
Instinctively he walked toward her. She just looked at him, the pain filling her   
eyes, the bitter taste of betrayal filling her mouth. Finnegan noticed that despite the   
horrified look on her face, she still looked beautiful.   
"Seven," it was all his brain could come up with.  
She simply shook her head in disgust, in hurt. She shakily turned and ran out of   
the room.  
"Wait!" he yelled, running after her, he felt a tug on his arm stop him.  
"Dempsey, don't!" Brooks yelled.  
Finnegan stopped. Suddenly it all clicked. Why had Seven shown up when she   
had told Brooks to come and tell him she wasn't? Because she had never told Brooks she   
wasn't coming. Her visit in sickbay today, her constant checking of her watch, kissing   
him at exactly 20:00; it was all part of her plan.  
"Get your hand off of me," he spat at her, jarring his arm so she had to let go of it.   
He turned without a word and ran to find Seven, praying that he could rectify what had   
just happened. 


	3. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: The characters of Voyager belong to Paramount and Star Trek.   
  
  
She must have ran when she left the holodeck, because Finnegan could find her   
anywhere on the deck, and he was sprinting.  
"Computer, locate Seven of Nine," he said through breaths.  
SEVEN OF NINE IS IN CARGO BAY TWO.  
Finnegan made his way to the turbo lift, " Deck 8. Cargo bay 2."   
The computer beeped in compliance.  
In the 47 seconds Finnegan was on the turbo lift, he reviewed the past half hour in   
his mind. Ensign B rooks had checked her watch a total of 4 times. Was it simply one of   
her idiosyncrasies or was she waiting for something? Finnegan was willing to bet his ship   
that it was the latter of the two. But why? Why would someone be so deceitful?  
The doors opened to the hallway. Finnegan darted out, almost knocking over Tal   
Celes in his way to Cargo Bay 2.  
"Seven!" he shouted as he entered the large room. There was no answer. He   
looked around frantically, trying to find her. His eyes didn't find her, but they did spot a   
shiny object near her alcove. He walked toward it and picked up her comm. badge.  
"Damn it!" he yelled to no one in particular. Sitting on the step to Seven's alcove   
he began to rub his temples with one hand, and clutching Seven's comm. badge with the   
other, as it letting it go would cause him to loose her forever.  
Finnegan was too grief stricken to look up to the second level of the cargo bay,   
where a heartbroken Seven of Nine was hidden and observing him. She found his   
behavior odd. For a person who had clearly chosen another member of the crew to be   
intimate with, he was certainly intent on finding her, and seemed upset that she had seen   
what she had seen. She saw how much pain he was in. A part of her wanted to go up and   
comfort him, but the urge was quickly quelled by the overwhelming anger. She actually   
was about to tell him to leave when Ensign Brooks walked in to the room. She stopped   
and crouched down so she could observe the interaction.  
"Dempsey, we need to talk," she said.  
"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to talk to you," he said   
bitterly. Seven furrowed her brow in confusion. What was going on?  
"I know. I'm sorry I kissed you. But… I have just been so lonely and… I thought   
that you wanted it," she said, moving ever closer. She reminded Finnegan on some kind   
of predator, slowly moving in on its prey.   
"I wanted nothing from you, and you know that. I was there for a date with Seven,   
and you knew that too. That's why you came tonight. Seven never told you to come and   
tell me she couldn't make it. You knew she would be there," he spat the words at her, "   
All that I wanted was a nice night alone with Seven, and you destroyed that. I want to   
know why. Tell me!"  
Brooks was squirming. Finnegan could tell she hadn't anticipated this reaction to   
her plan. She had underestimated his ability to see threw her ruse. That just served to   
anger Finnegan even more.   
"I was worried about you," she finally blurted out.  
Pathetic.  
Finnegan rolled his eyes at her, " Worried about me? First of all, I have talked to   
you about six times before today, I doubt that we have formed that enough of a   
relationship to warrant any concern from you. Secondly, I wasn't aware that Seven of   
Nine was dangerous. If anyone here is dangerous it's you, Ensign. Now I suggest you tell   
me what the hell you were thinking when you pulled all this."  
Ensign Brooks turned away from him.  
"Why?" she said, her voice deeper and darker. "I'll tell you why."  
She turned, her face distorted with what Finnegan could only determine as pure   
hatred and rage, " It's because of her. Miss Perfection. She came aboard this ship and   
everything went straight to hell."   
"What are you talking about?" he asked. Confused beyond belief. Seven had been   
a valuable addition to the crew. Her extensive knowledge of science and alien technology   
and culture had been vital.  
"Do you know what it's like to have to compete with a 5'8" former drone, who   
happens to be the Captain's pet? When she came onboard it didn't matter what she did or   
who she screwed over. Just as long as the drone was allowed to continue her never-  
ending quest to recapture her humanity, all was well," she finished; her emotional display   
was the best chance she had for some sympathy.  
"You selfish moron," she got none, " Do you have any idea what that woman has   
been through. Any idea of the hardships she has had to face to get to where she is today,"   
he stopped, trying to grasp his mind around the fact that Brook's thought Seven had it   
easy.  
"When was the last time you saw your parents Ensign?" he asked.  
Brooks was caught off guard by the question, "Uh… seven years ago, before   
Voyager left."  
"And where are they now?" he asked.  
Brooks answered the question; " They live in New Detroit, on the moon."  
" How long have you known your parents?"  
"All of my life," she replied, still not understanding where he was going with his   
line of questions.  
"So you would say that you had a fairly stable childhood?" he continued.  
"Uh, yeah I guess so, what's your point?" she asked.  
"My point is that you, unlike Seven, had a childhood. You got to play at the beach   
and sled in the snow. You got to eat ice cream on a warm summer day, and go to school   
with other kids. There is nothing more tragic then missing your childhood Ensign! There   
is nothing more tragic then a six year old child having to watch her parents be assimilated   
by the Borg," he spat.  
Brooks was almost speechless, almost, " I didn't think that you…"   
"Yeah, you didn't think, exactly. Well here is something to think about. Imagine   
this: You live most of your life on a small ship with your parents, following some   
mysterious alien that you know little about. Everything is going well, your world is small,   
but happy. Hell, you can even remember having your sixth birthday party. But one day   
your ship is caught in a storm, and these aliens realize that you have been watching them,   
and they aren't happy about it. These half humanoid, half machine beings come on to   
your ship, take your parents, and then take you.  
After a couple years in a maturation chamber, you emerge only to have the most   
horrific and painful operations done to you, but worst of all they strip you of yourself,   
your soul.   
It may not be an ideal place, but the collective was secure. Yet suddenly, that   
security is ripped away from you and your individuality is given to you once again. But   
see there is a catch, with that individuality comes your soul. And with soul comes guilt.   
Because you start to get those morals back, and understand the value of self. And you   
start to get those memories back too. The memories of all the atrocities you committed;   
the same ones that were done to you.   
For the next four years you make a continuous struggle to reclaim the part of   
yourself the Borg took from you. It's not easy, but slowly you begin to come more and   
more human. Finally, you decide that you are ready to take then next step and try for a   
more substantial relationship, more then just platonic," Finnegan paused for effect, " but   
then some psycho tries to ruin it because she thinks that your life is to easy."  
Brooks just stood there, not reacting, there really wasn't much she could say.   
Finnegan walked pass her, to the door, " Do me a favor, if you "sprain" something again,   
ask the Doctor for some help," he left, leaving Brooks to wallow in her own guilt.  
That's just what she would have done until Seven decided to reveal herself. She   
stepped on the platform and lowered herself to the main floor.  
Brooks' thought she had felt foolish before, now, with her victim standing there,   
all she could do was look at the floor.   
Seven walked right towards her until she was a mere two inches from her face, " I   
suggest you leave."   
Brooks couldn't decide which emotion to cling to, so she chose the one that came   
most naturally to her: anger   
"You may have tricked him and everyone else on this crew, but I'm to smart for   
it. I'll get what I want," she said coldly.  
Seven raised an eyebrow and almost smirked, " I believe Mr. Finnegan has made   
it clear to you that he wants nothing to do with you. Yet, if you wish to continue this   
foolish pursuit, you are welcome to it."   
Brooks glared at her with a look of such contempt and anger that it could have   
destabilized the warp core. She turned and stormed toward the door.  
"Ensign," Seven said as she neared the door.  
She turned, "What?"  
"I would like to remind you… I rarely ever loose," Seven smirked, thoroughly   
enjoying provoking the woman.  
Ensign Brooks simply sighed and stomped out of the Holodeck.  
  
Astrometrics was one of the most likely places to find Seven of Nine on Voyager.   
So when Finnegan ran into the large room to find only Icheb, he was slightly   
disappointed.  
"Hey Icheb," he said. Finnegan thought highly of Icheb, and found him to be a   
bright and respectful young man, " You haven't seen Seven in the past couple minutes,   
have you?"  
"I have not seen her since she left for dinner approximately 30 minutes ago. Is   
there something wrong? You seem distressed," he commented.  
"No, I'm fine, thanks," he replied, but he wasn't fine, nor was he going to be until   
he found Seven.  
"If I see her, I will tell her that you are looking for her," Icheb said, in a somewhat   
comforting tone.  
Finnegan nodded and ran his finger through his hair. He walked up to the main   
consul. Astrometrics was where he spent half his shifts. The other half was split between   
sickbay and the science labs. He usually worked without Seven because they tended to   
disagree on a lot of things and there was really no point in having two specialist on at the   
same time. Most of the time he worked with Tal Celes or Icheb.  
"What are you working on here?" Finnegan asked Icheb when he noticed the   
information on the screen had little to do with astrometrics.  
"Oh," Icheb said, " I am sorry sir, I shouldn't be working on this while I'm on   
duty," he began to take it off the screen.  
Finnegan raised his hands in protest, " Whoa there, don't worry about it."  
Icheb paused, " Sir?"  
"It's all right, I don't mind you getting stuff done while you're on duty. Just as   
long as you're paying attention to the readings so we don't get pulled into a black hole or   
anything," Finnegan joked, "What were you working on?"  
Icheb enlarged the main screen, " History of Pre-Warp Earth," he read.  
"Hmm," Finnegan smiled, " For the Academy?" he asked, knowing the Icheb   
intended to join it when Voyager returned to Earth.  
"Yes," Icheb said, " Both the Captain and Commander Chakotay informed me   
that having a knowledge of the past can only improve my future. I also know that Lt.   
Paris is a 'history buff' as well. Seven, however, says history is irrelevant."  
Finnegan smiled at this, " I have degree in history, if you ever need any help I   
could throw together some lessons."  
Icheb smiled, " That would be very helpful, thank you sir."   
"No problem," Finnegan said, " and Icheb, don't call me sir, Dempsey or   
Finnegan will do just fine."  
"As you wish," Icheb smiled back.  
  
By 21:30 Finnegan had checked the mess hall, the bridge, the cargo bays, the   
science labs, sickbay, and even the Wildman's quarters.  
"Dempsey, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be out to dinner with   
Seven," little Naomi said, straining her neck to see the top of his tall figure.  
He kneeled down to get on eye level with the young girl, "How did you know   
that?"   
"Seven told me," she said.  
"Really," he paused, taking a deep breath, " You wouldn't happen to know where   
she is right now, would you?"  
Naomi frowned, " No. What happened? She didn't show up?"  
Finnegan winced, "Oh, she showed up."  
"Did you two get into another fight?" Naomi asked with a tone and look that just   
proved her role model was Kathryn Janeway.  
Dempsey let out a little chuckle at the sight of her, " In a manner of speaking. If   
you see her, tell her I am looking for her."  
  
Engineering was no better.  
"How goes it B'Elanna?" he yelled to her as he walked into the blue glow of the   
warp core.  
B'Elanna was sitting at her workstation, looking slightly less busy then usual.  
"Hey Dempsey, what brings you here, aren't you supposed to be on a date?"  
"What is with this ship? Why does everybody know when someone has a date?"   
he yelled out loudly. Several people looked up from their work.  
B'Elanna leaned forward toward him in her chair and whispered, " Maybe   
because you talk so loud."  
"Oh, that's cute, real witty," he said sitting down next to her, "Has Seven been   
down here in the past half hour?"  
"No, what happened?" she asked, slightly concerned.  
"Nothing, it's nothing," he said.  
"Dempsey, clearly there is something wrong or you wouldn't be looking for the   
woman your supposed to be out on a date with. She didn't show?" B'Elanna asked,   
getting a little angry at Seven for being so rude.  
Finnegan looked up at B'Elanna. He could see her starting to get angry. B'Elanna   
had never been a big fan of Seven; their tension was legendary. Over the years, after   
working with each other on countless projects and away missions, as Seven had become   
less rude, and B'Elanna less angry, they learned to tolerate each other, and more   
importantly to respect each other. However, that did not mean that B'Elanna wouldn't tell   
Seven what she thought.   
"Seven showed up. I'm the one who screwed up, big time," he said, and   
proceeded to explain the night's happenings to the chief engineer.  
"I never did like Ensign Brooks, there was always something off about her,   
B'Elanna scowled, the anger rising in her voice.  
"I should suggest a full psych exam to the Doctor, I had no idea that people could   
be that vengeful," he said.  
"I'll admit, when Seven first came on board, I wasn't very fond of her, but she has   
been her for four years. She has saved this ship countless times. It doesn't make any   
sense. You should write her up," B'Elanna said.  
Finnegan shook his head, "No, no. I don't want anyone to know about this,   
especially in an official capacity. I'm just going to handle this myself. All I need to do is   
find Sev-"  
Before he could even finish Icheb interrupted him over the comm.  
ICHEB TO MR. FINNEGAN.  
"Go ahead Icheb," he replied.  
"I have reason to believe that Seven is in Holodeck Two," he said.  
"I'll be right there, thanks," he smiled, and then turned to B'Elanna, " If you'll   
excuse me Chief."  
"Good luck," she replied. Finnegan began walking away, " Finnegan," she said.  
He stopped and quickly turned around, " As for Brooks, let me take care of it,"   
she said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.   
Finnegan just smiled, nodded, and resumed his walk.  
  
By the time Finnegan reached the Holodeck, he was completely winded. He had   
sprinted to the turbo lift as fast as he could, paced back in forth in the small booth, much   
to the dismay of the three other occupants, and when he had gotten off at deck 4, booked   
straight to where he hoped Seven was waiting.  
Finnegan was very confused as to why Seven had returned to the holodeck but   
satisfied that he at least knew where she was so he could talk to her. What he would say   
to her would have to wait till he got there.   
As he approached the doors he wondered what would happen. He wondered what   
she had to say to him. He wondered, as he ran face first into the doors why he hadn't   
checked to see if the privacy lock was engaged.  
"Damn!" he yelled as he fell backward onto the floor, cradling his nose. He heard   
the door slide open and looked up.  
It was Seven, she glanced down at him, with what Finnegan thought was an   
amused expression, " You are late."  
Finnegan slowly picked himself up and stumbled into the holodeck. Seven was   
running the simulation he had created for their date.  
"Seven, where have you been? I've been looking all over the ship for you," he   
reached in his pocket and pulled out her comm. badge.   
"All I found was this," he placed it in her hand, " You know its against   
regulations to take this thing off."  
Seven took a seat, but remained silent.  
"Seven, I know what you saw looked pretty bad, but it wasn't what it appeared to   
be. Ensign Brooks was … well she has some issues, and I know its going to be hard to   
trust me after what you saw, but-"  
"Mr. Finnegan, there is no need to explain yourself," she said.  
Finnegan scrunched his brow in confusion, " There isn't?"  
Seven stood up and walked toward him, her voice was soft, " When you entered   
the Cargo Bay you failed to examine the upper work station.  
Realization spread over Dempsey's face, " You heard my discussion with   
Brooks?"  
"Yes."  
Finnegan thought on this for a moment, but another question sprang to his mind,   
"Then why didn't you come and find me, why have you been hiding for all this time?"  
Seven took a moment to think as well, " I have been… thinking. The feelings I   
experienced were complex, I had to contemplate their meanings."  
She looked up at him, " When I first saw you and Ensign Brooks in the holodeck,   
I felt" she struggled to come up with the words, " cold… weak. After returning to the   
Cargo Bay I had some time to think about what I saw. My feelings went from pain to   
anger. You entered the Cargo Bay, and I was about to confront you, but then Ensign   
Brooks entered," her cool eyes began probing his, " What you said, was it true?"  
Finnegan didn't pause, "Yes."  
"I had no idea the you had such respect for me," she said, clearly touched by his   
words, "that you held me in such high regard."  
Finnegan smiled behind his injured nose, "Well I wouldn't go that far," he joked.  
"I assume you also wouldn't normally walk into a door" she retorted.  
"Touché," he said, looking around, "You know, this is a shame."  
"What?" Seven asked.  
"We're all ready to go out, and we only have a half hour left on the holodeck," he   
answered.  
"It is a disappointment. This program looked… interesting," Seven said.  
Finnegan turned to face her once again, " Some other time perhaps?" his tone   
betrayed his uncertainty in the answer.  
Seven was surprised and expectant of the question all at once, but had to think   
only for a second to know the answer, " Yes, but next time I suggest you meet me at   
Cargo Bay 2 so there won't be any more unexpected interlopers."  
Sounds like a good plan to me," he paused for a moment, "Seven, I want to   
apologize for what happened this evening," he said.  
"There is no need to apologize, it was not your fault," she replied matter-of-factly.  
"True, but you were still hurt by what happened, that's partially my fault, and I   
want to you to know that was the last thing that I wanted to happen," he said sincerely.  
Seven slowly, yet confidently placed her hand on his, "I know," she said, a hint of   
surprise in her own realization.  
"I guess I'll walk you back to the cargo bay?" he asked.  
" That will not be necessary," she said.  
"Well I insist," he began to ramble, " I know that it's an antiquated notion, but I   
really must-"   
Seven interrupted him," It will not be necessary because I wish you to accompany   
me to the Mess Hall. I have not yet consumed my evening meal. Since we could not have   
dinner together on the Holodeck, I thought we could settle for Mr. Neelix's Bolian   
Soufflé."  
Finnegan could only respond with a nod and a smile. He offered her his arm as   
they approached the door. She took it and they continued on to the mess hall. 


	4. Outside Cargo Bay 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Voyager are incarnations of the writers, actors, and   
producers of Star Trek and Paramount, please don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this little part out, it leads into a longer and   
more complex story that I am working on. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Can you believe that? I didn't know there was anyone capable of doing   
something that… cruel," B'Elanna said to Tom and Harry as she finished telling them the   
story about Finnegan's ill-fated evening.  
"Not exactly a perfect date," he said.  
Tom snorted out a laugh, " Let's face it, perfect dates don't seem to be Seven's   
specialty."  
B'Elanna continued, " Grant it, Seven's arrogance can be irritating, I'll be the first   
one to admit that she isn't easy to get along with, but going to all that trouble for spite.   
Seven doesn't deserve that. Poor Dempsey, he was pretty upset," she stopped and smiled   
deviously.  
"What?" Tom asked, knowing perfectly well what that look meant.  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking oh how much happier he will be when he finds   
out that Ensign Brooks is going to be scrubbing the plasma manifolds for the next three   
weeks," she laughed.  
Tom smiled, " It's nice to see you be so defensive of your friends."  
B'Elanna gave him a confused look, " I guess I am a little protective of Dempsey.   
He's only been here 4 months and he already helped to scrape 5 years off out trip. Now   
the crew is targeting him with random acts of cruelty."  
Tom smile grew even wider, " So you're not looking out for Seven at all?"  
B'Elanna finally realized where he was going, she smirked, and "Maybe I am   
being slightly protective of Seven. After all, if she's upset she isn't going to be much help   
with the warp core diagnostic tomorrow. It needs to be done before we get to the nebula."  
"Sure," Tom said unbelievingly.   
"That's the only reason, whatever," teased Harry.  
B'Elanna's opinion of Seven was no secret when she first joined the crew. Yet   
over time, the surly chief engineer had grown to appreciate Seven's skill and to respect   
her as a crewmate. She also had begun to realize that they had a lot more in common then   
she previously believed.  
"I am just a little worried about her," she said quietly and looked up at the now   
opening mess hall doors, her face brightened, " Or maybe not."  
Tom and Harry, as well as the rest of the people in the mess hall, turned and   
watched as Dempsey and Seven walked into the room, arm in arm. Fortunately for the   
couple, the mess hall was almost empty. The walked over to a small table and Finnegan   
pulled out Seven's chair for her. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Dempsey pushed the   
chair in for her. She was still awkward with the notion of sitting down.  
Before Harry, or anyone else at his table could comment on the last 10 seconds,   
Neelix was rushing over to the newly occupied table to get their orders.  
  
"Hmm. I guess I'll just have some of that Andorian Lasagna, if there is any left,"   
Finnegan said to a smiling Neelix, who was looking eager to please.  
"Good choice Mr. Finnegan," Neelix said, " And what would you like Seven?"  
"I shall have the same," she replied.  
"Two Andorian lasagnas coming right up," he said as he scampered away to the   
kitchen.  
Finnegan glanced over at Seven," No nutritional supplement?"  
Seven returned the glance, " Tonight I am … trying something new," she said   
almost coyly.  
At that, Finnegan raised an eyebrow, " Well it's a delicious dish, I don't think   
you'll be disappointed."  
"Nor do I," she replied.  
He grinned, "I'm going to go the replicator and grab a drink, can I get you   
something?"  
"A glass of water would be acceptable," she said.  
He nodded and bounded over to the replicator. He passed B'Elanna, Tom, and   
Harry and shot the chief engineer a grin, which she returned.  
" Well I guess everything worked out for the best," Tom said as Finnegan passed   
them on his way back to his table.  
"It would seem so," responded Harry.  
B'Elanna rose, " Ok boys, I think that I am going to call it a night."  
Tom rose as well, " I'll walk back with you," he said.  
Harry frowned, " You guys sure you don't want to help me with my report on this   
nebula we are approaching?"  
"As much fun as that does sound, I think we'll have more fun in our quarters,"   
Tom joked as he pushed in his chair.  
"Thanks a lot," Harry said, but Tom was already out the door.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Tom said to B'Elanna as they stood in the turbolift on   
its way to deck 8.  
"I'm not happy, what makes you think that I'm happy?" she responded.  
Tom grinned. He found it amusing when B'Elanna tried to lie to him, " I don't   
know, maybe it's the ear to ear smile you've been wearing since we left the mess hall. Is   
Harry really that bad of company?"  
"No," B'Elanna chuckled. " I guess I'm just happy to see that things worked out   
with Dempsey and Seven.  
Tom paused for a second, slightly confused, " I didn't realize that you were such a   
romantic, must be all those Klingon romance novels."  
B'Elanna playfully punched his arm;" It's just nice to see a couple in the early   
stages. You know, when everything is new and exciting."  
Tom's brow furrowed, "Are you implying that I don't give you enough   
excitement?"  
B'Elanna grinned and slowly pulled Tom closer to her, " Never."  
Tom put his arms around her and pulled them even closer, gently kissing her   
mouth. Before their little foray could go any further, the turbolift halted and its doors   
opened to their deck. They both stepped out of each other's arms and proceeded to their   
quarters.  
"It's also nice to see a pair of people just as mismatched as you and I work things   
out, and see how worth while it is," she said outside of their door.  
"Amen to that," Tom replied as they walked inside.  
" So, Mrs. Paris, I guess with all the days excitement, tonight is going to have to   
be pretty impressive to top it. I hope your boring old man can manage."  
B'Elanna gave him one of her more provocative smirks, " I guess he'll just have   
to try his best."  
  
The time passed by quickly, which surprised Seven. She had heard many of the   
humans on the crew say 'Time flies when you're having fun', but never truly put much   
thought into the comment until she now noticed it. In the past two hours Finnegan and   
her had exchanged a large amount of relevant information about their pasts and interests.   
Seven has told him several stories about her brief childhood, stories that she had   
told few people. She told vague tales of her time in the Collective. Most of her stories   
were of her experiences on Voyager.  
"So you completely disregarded the Captains wishes and beamed the 8472 and the   
Hirogen hunter back to the Hirogen ship?" he asked after she retold of one of her earlier   
adventures on the ship.  
"Yes," she stated.  
Finnegan shook his head in amazement, "She must have been furious."  
"She was less then pleased," Seven responded with a mastery of understatement.   
She paused for a moment and looked at Dempsey, " Mr. Finnegan, I have told you a great   
deal about myself, yet I have yet to hear any stories about your past."  
Finnegan sat back, " Me, oh, I don't really have anything to tell," he lied, he was   
far more interested in what Seven had to say.  
Seven simply raised her eyebrow.  
Finnegan smiled and his resolve crumbled, he just couldn't resist that look, " All   
right, but only if you stop calling me Mr. Finnegan, at least why we are off duty."  
Seven let slip a slight smile, people we always so insistent that you called them by   
their first name as a sign of closeness, just another strange custom she had to get used to,   
"Very well, proceed."  
Finnegan nodded and went into thought for a moment of what tail he would   
recount. His life had been far from boring, he had to admit, but he couldn't think of a   
place to begin.  
"Where should I start?" he asked.  
Seven cocked her head in thought, " I commenced with the beginning; it is a   
logical place to start."  
"Ok then," he took a deep breath. The story of his past was one he didn't want to   
tell. It was a series of periods of security ending with the abrupt removal of that security.   
Yet Seven had been rather forthcoming with her past, and he felt that he had to be as   
well.  
"I guess my story gets interesting when I got into Starfleet Academy," he said.  
"Had you always wanted to go there?" she asked.  
"When I was 5, after the modifications, I was about a thousand times more   
curious. I would always look up at the stars, at all the darkness that was up there, and   
wonder what was in that darkness. I know, it's a Starfleet cliché, but it's the truth. I just   
always wanted to Captain a starship. I wanted to be Archer or Kirk."  
"Starfleet was also the home of the best and the brightest. It was one thing to   
excel at my school, but to excel at Starfleet, that really meant something," he said.  
"What was your experience at the Academy? It is an experience that most of this   
crew shares and I am curious about it," she said.  
"The Academy was great. Classes were interesting, and given my advantage I was   
able to have quite an active social life. It was an enormous growth experience. Everything   
was great until I got discovered," he said.  
"How did that happen?"  
"I was getting a health exam for my new position. I was to be Chief Science   
officer aboard an Akira class ship. The ships doctor noticed something strange in my base   
pair structures. I didn't believe it myself till I saw it with my own eyes."  
Seven gazed at him sympathetically, "You do not have to continue with this part   
of the story. Tell me about your experiences in the Delta quadrant. What species have   
you encountered, what anomalies have you seen?"  
Finnegan smiled, glad at Seven's discretion, "Hmm. I've meet the Rublatons, the   
Benzoates, the Vidians…"  
Seven interrupted, " The Vidians? Voyager ran into them several times before I   
came aboard. From what I understand they caused a great deal of trouble for the crew."  
"I can believe it, they caused me quite a deal of trouble as well. I had to hide in   
the creator of a moon for 3 weeks to avoid their detection. Thoroughly unpleasant, but I   
figure it's better them having them harvest my organs," he joked.  
"Any other taxing encounters you would like to share?" she queried.   
"To many to get into at this late an hour," he replied, yawning slightly.  
"I failed to realize what time it was," she said, acknowledging her internal   
chronometer's reading of 03:10:47, "Perhaps now I will take you up on your offer to   
escort me to Cargo Bay 2."  
Finnegan stood up, "My pleasure."  
Since it was 3 in the morning the hallways were mostly empty, and Seven felt a   
great deal more relaxed and at ease with the lack of observation from her colleagues. In   
fact, she hadn't felt a bit of anxiety or tension until she reached the door to Cargo Bay 2.   
An intense awkwardness pervaded the hallway as the two crewmen stood next to   
each other in front of the entrance for a few silent seconds.  
"Goodnight Seven, I'm sorry the night didn't turn out the way you might have   
hoped," Finnegan said, somewhat sheepishly.  
Seven turned her head to the side slightly, as a pleasant realization dawned, "On   
the contrary. Tonight I learned a great deal. It was encouraging to know that you respect   
me, and I gained knowledge about you… a subject that I seem to have an increasing   
interest in," she smiled.  
Finnegan smiled back. They made eye contact, and inch-by-inch they drew their   
heads closer to each other. He gently cradled her face. They were inches apart,   
centimeters now, Seven could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips.  
RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ALL HANDS, BATTLESTATIONS! Janeway's   
voice echoed through the hallway, causing Finnegan and Seven to freeze where they   
stood. Janeway sounded grumpy, clearly a woman ripped out a good sleep.  
"We'd better get going," Finnegan said.  
Seven nodded, somewhat annoyed that she had yet again been interrupted at a most   
inopportune time. 


End file.
